


aftermath

by PhantomsSoprano



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsSoprano/pseuds/PhantomsSoprano
Summary: this is what happened to rory and amy after the weeping angel sent them back to 1938





	aftermath

AFTERMATH

A simple trip to New York in 2012 goes horribly wrong when the Eleventh Doctor's companion, Rory Williams, is sent back for the 2nd and final time to April 3rd 1938 by the Weeping Angels. There, he finds himself once again in New York Manhattan's Central Park without Amy, River and the Doctor. The Doctor and Amy Pond must find Rory before it is too late, but they soon find that not every point in time can be changed. And here, the Doctor must face the one thing he has been dreading a final farewell to the Ponds. the episode Angels take Manhattan first aired on television on 29th september 2012, but Rory arrives April 3rd 1938 exactly 1 year before WWll which begun 1st september 1939 and ended on 2nd september 1945, exactly 1 year before Rory is seen filming on his phone his autobiography to his adopted son Anthony Amy is heard in the background shouting for him to help.

The Graveyard 2012

The Doctor, upon hearing Amy's cry runs from the tardis and see's the Angel with its finger pinting at Amy. She tells him Rory's gone, tears are streaming down her cheeks as he walks around her and looks down upon the gravestone to see Rorys name and date of death written there. The Doctor apologizes to her for this. This is turn upsets her even more as she cries that they can create one more paradox and go and get him but the Doctor refuses for he knows as does she that it would destroy the city where he to take such a course of action. River stands silently next to the tardis while both her mother and husband talk. Unhappy Amy decides that she will do the same and hopes that she will be sent back to the same time as Rory. River tells her that yes it is a chance while the doctor is trying to get her to return with him to the tardis. Amy calls for river and tells her to be a good girl and to look after him while he stands there his twin hearts breaking. Amy turns to him and speaks for the final time all the while tears coursing down her cheeks as she know she'll never see them again.

'Raggedy Man. Goodbye!'

Amy is gone leaving the doctor and river behind in the graveyard in the year 2012. Instantly her name appears below Rory's upon the gravestone.

In Loving Memory

Rory Arthur Williams

age 82

And his loving wife

Amelia Williams

age 87

In the end the Doctor is left alone inside the tardis. River returns to wherever she's going now that she's no longer in prison. But says that she will travel with him whenever and wherever he wants but not all the time. She tells him that she'll go to amy and have her publish the book and get her to leave him and afterword. At this the doctor takes off back to the park and picks up the last page and sits down to read it.

CHAPTER ONE

April 3rd 1938

The Place: New York Manhattan's Central Park's Bow Bridge.

Who: Rory Arthur Williams soon to be followed by his wife Amelia Jessica Pond Williams.

'Not Again!' Came the anguished cry. 'Doctor! Amy! River?' Rory Arthur Williams stood once more in central park just a few meters away from the bow bridge. The last thing he remembered was standing looking at a gravestone marker with his name upon it and the next he was here in Manhattan's central park. Rory knew that they had succeeded in defeating the Weeping Angel's and yet he instinctively knew that at least one of them had survived long enough to send him back in time. Rory Also realized that Amy was not with him (not yet anyway) and he, Rory had no idea what to do next. All he knew was that he had nothing, no clothing, no food or water, no money or job and most of all no place to live. Add to that Amy wasn't with him. Rory williams walked the few meters to the bow bridge and leaned against the rail and stared down upon the waters edge.

*What do I do now?* He thought to himself as he felt tears begin to coarse down his face. Rory reached upwards and touched the side of his face brushing the tears with his hand. Rory wondered what was going on back in his own time with the Doctor, River and Amy for he knew that he Rory would never be seeing them again or his father for that matter. Rory needed to figure out how he was going to survive in this time period, he also knew he would have to make sure never to speak of the future and things that he knew such as the upcoming year ahead and the war against Hitler and the german army. Tears streaming silently down his face he stared down at the flowing water and wished Amy was with him.

Amelia

Secondslater after saying her final goodbyes to both River and the Doctor Amy found herself in the past from the touch of an Angel. She looked around her searching hoping to see Rory. Amy Found herself in Manhattan's central park just as if she'd never left it in the same area where their picnic basket had once been. This gave her the perfect view of the entire park and devestated as she was she held out hope. 'Roryyy' she called out for him. Instinctivly she knew that somewhere nearby Rory was here all she had to do was find him. Taking a deep breath Amy begun a systematic search of the park in all the places they had been just a few hours before things went so drastically wrong. Eventually she walked towards the Bow bridge tired and exhausted and there she saw him standing berift and alone so she did the only thing she could she called out to him in a tired and exhausted manner.

Rory

As Rory ponders what the future will hold for himself he hears running footsteps and the sound of a familiar cry which causes him to raise his head and turn sharply.

'RoRyyyyyyy' Amy cried out. 'Amy!' Rory can't believe it but immediately he moves towards her and as they come together they wrap their arms around one another crying since they'd thought that they would never see one another again. Eventually when both take a breath and clam down Amy explains to him what she's done and though he admonishes her for her foolish actions he is glad to see her and forgave her for doing it. 'What so we do now Amy? We have no money, no place to live no clothes except what we're wearing' Rory said as he stood there holding Amy to him and wondering once more how they were going to live. 'I don't know Rory but we're together that's all that matters. We'll find a way. You and me together' Came her response as she smiled up at him.

Unbknown to both of them everything had already been taken care of for them by River. In the distance walking towards them was an unknown man with a letter filled with documments and a set of keys. He'd had orders to arrive at this point in time on that date at that hour and he had followed those instructions to the letter. The man stopped a few meters from them and coughed softly but loud enough to gain their attention.

'Rory and Amelia Williams I was asked to deliver this to you both.' He said when they turned around and looked at him. The man held out the massive envelope and waited for it to be taken from him. Rory reached out and took it from him. 'Good luck to you both.' Was all he said before he turned and walked away from them without a backward glance. The Ponds watched the man disappear out of sight before looking from one to the other and then at the envelope. 'Rory who'es it from and how did he know we would be here?' Inquired Amelia. 'I don't know Amy.' Rory responded. 'Lets sit down and find out shall we?' He said and took her hand and walked off the bridge and returned to their picnic site and sat down on the ground.

'Hello Dad,

If this letter has been delivered like I hope it has then you should know that arrangements were made by me to enable you to survive the coming years ahead. Enclosed are all the documentation you need, passports, car keys, house keys bank details and all the relitive information. I know what your probably thinking just about now, well I should shouldn't I? Spoilers Dad, mom you know I can't tell you anything even in this letter. The keys are for the addresses below a 3rd story apartment on the upper west side and a small bungalow home with a white picket fence. Don't worry we'll catch up soon and have a nice long family reunion. Don't worry about sweetie everything will turn out as it should.'

Your Loving Daughter

Melody (River).

CHAPTER TWO

Both Rory and Amy held a surprised look upon their features after they read the letter that was between them. 'Well I guess that settles it then eh River's got everything sorted out already for us we should have known she would do this for us.' Rory said thoughtfully. 'Now all we have to do is find whichever house is closest and go there.' Both of them walked hand in hand through the parks many twisting pathways until they got to the road and stopped the nearest person and asked for direction explaining that they had bought the place unseen but directions had been forgotten to be added. After they got the directions they went there to their new house and unlocked the door and settled in for the rest of their lives. As the days past both of them wondered just what to do with themselves. Rory being the caring man he was and a trained nurse eventually trained as a fully qualified doctor though this would take a number of years it was not as many as it would have been had he still been in their own time line. Amy took up writing publishing many accounts of their adventures with the doctor as fictional stories. Within the year the great depression ended though they still had to cope with food rationing. This was achieved when Rory as part of his gardening also took up agriculture by planting food stuffs in the back garden so that they could grow some of their own foods as well as things they would have to buy.

As the days past into years they stopped listening for the sound of the tardis and got into the daily grind of every day life but every so often they would stop to listen out just in case. Both knew that though their doctor was far into the future his previous selves they could and would be able to interact with. Even the tardis which was why on occassion you would find one of them listening out for that familer sound they knew so well. By the the time of their arrival the first world war had been and gone for 20 years having begun in 1914 and ending in 1918 now the biggest war of all was arriving within the year which worried them greatly. Rory and Amy knew they would have to stay out of it which meant that they would have to stay well hidden until this was over and done with for they had to make sure that they did nothing to change the time line in any way whatsoever.

Across the waters of the North Atlantic on a small island called the United Kingdom and a small city called Cardiff, there lay beneath the city a small unknown base called Torchwood. It was run by a 51st century man from the future who couldn't die called Captain Jack Harkness. It's just months before the start of the second world war and Rory who is now updating his medical nursing skills to become a fully fledged doctor is asked to give a routine medical exam of an RAF soldier who is about to rejoin 133 squadron headed for Cardiff. Rory taking the chart for the man goes into the room and stops and realizes the man he knows by word of mouth and by a photograph as Jack Harkness is not the man in front of him but someone else. Once the mans medical exam is of and he is sent on his way the pilot is shipped out soon after and Rory who is also finishing for the day clocks out and heads home to Amy. On arrival home he hangs up his coat takes off his shoes and heads through to the living room where Amy is with their adopted son Anthony and tells her all about his day which surprises her no end.

TORCHWOOD

(modern day)

River Song a smile upon her sassy lips appeared within the hub behind the staff but below Jack's office. The first to see her was Tosh. 'Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?' she said causing everyone to turn around and look. Ianto Jones ever calm stepped forward and River smiled. 'Don't bother I've met all of you before but your all just meeting me for the first time. I'm here to see Jack.' She said turning and heading up towards his office just as Jack came out to see what was going on. He stopped at the tp of the stairs. 'Well now, never thought I'd come across you again.' He said a smile on his face. 'Hello Sweetie' She said coming to the top of the stairs and walking into his office him behind her the door closing. 'So that's her' Ianto said as he turned back towards his desk.'Who? who is she ianto?'Owen Harper inquired of his team mate while the two women, Tosh and Gwen looked from each other to the two of them. 'River Song she's the Doctor's wife and daughter to his former companions Rory and Amelia Williams. she's also one of jack's ex's a former wife ''And you know this how?' Gwen asked 'Its all in the files if you know where to look' was all he said putting an end to further inquires which meant that if they wanted to know anything else they would have to ask Jack.

Hours later River stepped out of the office winked at Jack and hit the manipulator vanishing into the ether. Jack looked at his teammates and friends for a few minutes noting that they all stared at him save for Ianto. Jack said nothing, he just smiled and went back into his office shutting the door behind him and settling behind his desk.

CHAPTER THREE

January 20th 1941 ,it's the London Blitz and the war is in full swing. Jack Harkness knew that this was when he was to meet the Doctor again but he also had to find and locate Amelia and Rory Pond Williams as per the wishes of his former wife and their daughter River. She had tasked him with protecting and keeping them safe until such times as the war ended and they could return to their lives in the USA. The were currently living in London the address of which he had and was on his way to find them. He also had to avoid his younger self his human self who was about to have his adventures with the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Jack knew that he could avoid them quite easily since he was heading outside of town on his way to meet with the ponds after contacting them.

While his human younger self was now busy with the doctor and rose he his immortal self was now engaging in conversation with river songs parents explaining who he was and why he had saught them out. He explained that he could keep them both safe at torchwood in stasis until the end of the war where he would then see to it that they would be returned to their home. The ponds agreed to this and things were set in motion. Years past in this way and eventually just moths before the end of the war Jack released the ponds from stasis at torchwood and using his manipulator returned them home to the US leaving them with his number on how to reach them should they ever need to then he saluted them and left them to live out their lives and though they would never know it he kept a close eye on them.

1946

The year is 1946 and the aftermath of the great war. Rory Arthur Williams sits recording via the only existing mobile smart phone in existance since they have yet to be invented While recording his message to the son who will arrive the following week entitling it I' the pretty one. He's about to relate their final adventure during the angels take manhatten episode which will send them to where they are now but before he can Amy can be heard shouting in the background for him to come and help him decorate the bedroom. The following week Amy and Rory bring home their adopted son Anthony Brian Williams Brother to Melody Pond and brother in law to the Doctor.

Chapter Four

Anthony Brian Williams

It's 1946 and the newly born and adopted by Amelia and Rory Pond Williams came to be raised by the most greatfull and loving parents that any child could have and who instilled in him manners, kindness and compassion and to have respect for all those he would come to encounter. As the years came to pass and he grew up and older going to school, college university excetra and hearing his families history and the countless stories and adventures his parents had he often found himself searching out and looking for this Doctor and his blue box but never came to encounter it. On one occassion while he was away at university the Ponds took a trip home to ledworth watching thier families and their past selves but keeping out of sight and never interfering. After this Amy and Rory wrote a letter and sealed it and put it away for safe keeping. They knew that the time was coming when their past selves would be sent back in time and that they would be there in the background to witness it. They also knew that their time together in this world would soon end with their passing leaving their son behind to live his lif without them.

Rory and Amy decided that the time was right to give their son the letter and the address of Brian williams and ask him to take it to him and explain why they never returned home A week after they left for the final time. When their son arrived home that day they eplained everything to him and asked hihm to carry out their final instructions. Anthony made his way to leadworth to fufill it a week after they left.

Manhatten 2012

The old couple sat there off in the distance and yet close enough to see everything that was going on with their younger selves and the doctor. the two of them smiled at each other as they looked on. 'Look at us Rory, how young we were. I wish we...' Said Amy. 'I know but we can't Amy you know that. We can't change anything all we can do now is watch the final end.' He said as he watched himself leave for coffee knowing that this was his final end trapped first at winter key and then in 1938. As they watched the doctor and Amy were off and running. 'Come on mrs Williams it's time to go to the graveyard.' they left the park and took a cab to the graveyard and settled nearby where they knew the tardis was going to be. The older Ponds cried as the time eventually came and Rory was the first to disappear. He turned away from things so that he didn't have to watch as Amy's turn came. The old Amy at the same time as her younger self said the same words.

Raggedy Man, Goodbye!

they cried as they watched River Song take the Doctor back inside the Tardis but not before she stopped and looked back towards them a sad smile upon her lips and unshed tears in her eyes. She raised her hand and waved to them which they returned before finally walking away and out of sight. River before she left the doctor telling him he would have Amy leave him an afterword. The Doctor returned to the park and picked up the final page and read the afterword using Amy's glasses before he sat there silently Grieving for a time before he walked into the tardis and it faded away into the ether the old ponds watched for the last time the tardis leave then walked out of the park and across the street and home...

8 years later in the year 2020 at the age of 82 Rory Arthur Williams died at home in the presence of his wife Amelia Jessica Pond Williams and his only son Anthony Brian Williams. 5 years later in the year 2025 Amelia followed her husband Rory and died peacefully in the presence of her son. A week later Anthony turned up at leadworth with the letter he promised to give him after his parents died. While there a familiar sound could be heard and the Doctor turned up and finally came face to face with Anthony Brian Williams and Brian williams seeking forgiveness in the living room of his the Doctor leaves the sound of the tardis fading into silence never to return and leaving the williamses behind. Both Brian and Anthony walked into the house and the door closed behind them.

The End.


End file.
